Can't Ever Get Enough
by FloralLace
Summary: Events taking place after Lunatic. Scott's body is acting in a a new way ever senice the last full moon. He is lost and confused with the power and lust taking over his body. A new hazeled eyed girl brings new problems for Scott. Scott/OC. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note : **

**Taking place after the episode Lunatic.**

**O and If anyone doesn't know what the Commons are. We have them where I live. Its kinda like the main center of your town. Where are the restaurants, little stores and such are.**

**Read and Review. Please give me some Tips .**

Enjoy :)

I stood in front of his house. The old creaky looking house. Seeing Derek reassured me last night , that I had someone like me in this town. He answered some questions, yet I had more that I needed to know. They burned inside of me like a hot fire. Why did I do that to Stiles? I didn't even like Lydia , but yet when I touched her and her lips met mine. I felt a release. I need answers more then ever. My body was calling for something. I just didn't know what.

A cool breeze knocked me back to reality. I looked at the old house. Then to the side and saw a shiny red pick up truck. Derek must of got some new wheels. Derek. Why should I bother even being here. Like he would stay in this house. Knowing that this area is probably riddled with cops. Yet it was the only chance I had on finding him. I walked slowly towards the house. Feeling the crunch of the leaves under my feet. I stepped onto the porch and slowly raised my fist to the door. I almost hit the door , but I stopped . I picked on someone having a conversation. I focused hard to hear what they were saying.

" What are you even doing here?" A male voice said with rage in his voice. It was Derek.

" I had no where else to go. I have been everywhere else in California. I needed to go somewhere." A female voice responded. One I never heard before it w.

" Its not safe around here. We already have an alpha problem and we don't need 2 alphas in the same area."

" Please Derek. Please. I will only stay for a month or two then I will go." the female voice begged

" Alright Fine. Fine. A friend of mine has hooked me up with an apartment in the Commons. Lucky for you it's 2 bedroom. So you can stay in one of the rooms." He finally gave in and gave a sigh. That was the first time I ever heard someone convince Derek to do ..anything.

" YES!" She screamed. " I will go to my car and grab my stuff. O and how do you like the new hair color?"

" Brown suits you better than that fire truck red you had going on."

I heard the rush of the feet coming towards the door, but before I could move the door opened.

"Who are you?" she said with a snotty tone. She was average looking. Curvy body, curly light brown hair with brown feathers running through it, pink lips, and hazel eyes. She was pretty , but certainly no Alison.

" Umm. My name is Scott."

Anger filled her eyes , her hands clenched. " You're the asshole, who blamed this shit on Derek. You deserve to get punched in the face so hard pretty boy. " She lifted her fist in the air. I closed my eyes expecting a blow, but nothing happen. I slowly opened my eyes. The girl was held back by Derek. Kicking her legs everywhere.

" Scott. What are you doing here." he said sternly.

" I just needed to talk you. Not about the alpha." She stoped kicking and looked up at Derek. He nodded his head at me and let her go. She stepped out of the house and glared at me and walked towards the red pick up truck. Derek waved me in.

" Who was that?" I questioned

" It's Mona. But that is not the point. Why are you here?"

" I need answers Derek. I screwed up bad."

" That depends on your version of bad. You almost killing to people is bad. So what could be much worse."

I explained the whole story of Stiles, Lydia, and I. How my feeling for Allison were just so strong. When I finished my story , It was the first time I ever saw Derek's stone fine turn into a small, very small smile. " It's not funny . What am I going to do?"

" Masturbate." Mona's voice said from behind me


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**R&R and Tips please**

**O and next Chapter will be much much better.**

" MONA!" Derek yelled at her. I felt my face get a little hot. No girls around here well were so open? I looked up at her , but her eyes were focused on Derek

She dropped her bags and put her hands up. " What? It's the truth. He is starting to go through the changes. Are you just going to let him suffer in silence and he screws up the rest of his life -" she paused and looked at me. Her eyes glared at me ,but her lips smiled. " Actually. That's sounds like a fantastic idea . Pretty boy deserves to suffer. Turning on his own" She shook her head . She walked past me and sat on the chair in living room.

" He has name Mona ." Derek waved me into the living room. He sat on the couch and I sat beside him.

" Pretty sure he doesn't even deserve on , little prick. I don't even know why your being so nice to him. Someone grown soft?" she just kept staring at me.

" No. Because you were the same way. Now shut up and let me speak. " She flashed her eyes to Derek. She opened her mouth to speak , but no words came out. She let out a big huff and crossed her arms.

" What do you mean by changes?" I finally piped up

Derek licked his lips and looked like he was trying to gather his words. Finally he spoke, " You're going through "wolf puberty" "

" What the hell does that even mean. " A confused look was on my face.

" Its um . Well its like-"

She cut him off. " Its exactly what it sounds like dip shit. Remember back in like middle school and the only thing on your mind was boobs , boobs ,and more boobs. Well take those feelings and times them by 100 and on full moons it will be awful. You will pretty much wanna hump everything, if you don't do anything to release the sexual tension inside your body it will be a lot more awful on full moons." She giggled to her self

" You will also grow stronger, and become much faster. Your sencse will become a lot better. " Derek added in

I looked at them oddly. As if I was supposed to accept this. The punches keep rolling when comes to this "disease"

" This just isn't fair." I groaned. Mona shot straight up and left the room. Derek looked up to her as she left and shook his head.

" Just listen Scott. It might actually be helpful. When comes to destroying the alpha. So we will a couple weeks till you have control over your body. Now you better get outa here. You royally pissed of Mona and cops are all over this place. So you need to leave" We stood up and walked to the door .

I open the door , but before I left . I had one more question to ask. " Derek. What is her problem?" I put my hands in my pocket

" Honestly. Its you. Existing." He closed the door. I felt the cold breeze again. I walked and I walked till I reached home

Its was 9:00 at night. School was tomorrow morning and I couldn't sleep at all. Thoughts rushing through my head. Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, my body, Mona, Derek , the Alpha. I could feel the panic setting. I could barely breath. I sat up from my bed I reached for my inhaler and sucked in. I closed my eyes to try and reassure myself that everything would be alright.

Tap Tap

I looked over at my window. Mona? From her chest up, there she was. How the hell. There was no way she could be there. I lifted up my window

" What are you doing?" I stared at her.

" Just hanging." She said with a sarcastic tone.

" How?" That was a dumb question

" Idiot . Did you forget. I am a werewolf too. I climbed the walls and now I am using my strength to hold me up. " I al ready figured she was a werewolf, but it felt kinda nice hearing some one else say it. Someone my age.

" What do you even want" I snapped back to reality

She gave me a piece of paper with an address on it and apartment number. " Its Derek's new place. He wants me to give it to you so you know where to find him. "

" Okay Thanks. "

She drop down to the ground and started walking away. I watched her leave walking into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Sorry this took so long everybody. I got caught up with family things **

**Please R&R and Enjoy **

**O and give me your thoughts on Mona. Anything you want me to improve on .**

BEEP BEEP.

I groaned. I barely got any sleep last night. Mona. Was all I could think about last night. I realized I had a thousand other problems to worry about. Yet when ever I tried to think about how I will fix my relationship with Stiles or how I will even approach Allison and try to talk to her again. Yet my thoughts always returned to Mona. Mona. Mona. She was such a bitch towards me. I mean yhea sure, it probably wasn't the best idea to blame things on Derek, but I thought he was dead at the time. Plus, she has her own alpha problem too? By why is she moving around. Should I do that too.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I slammed my fist on my alarm clock, to make that god awful noise stop. I sat up from my bed and rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands.

" Get it together Scott. Get it together." I walked into the bathroom. And looked up at the mirrior and turned on the light.

" HOLY SHIT!" My shirt was snug. My arms where bigger than before. Not huge but bigger. I took of my shirt. My chest was much larger than before. I kinda felt this power. It was odd.

I did my usual morning routine and got dressed. . I will have to admit though. My plaid shirt did look a little better with this new muscle growth . I grabbed my book bag and my Lax bag and got into my crap car.

5 mins later.

I pulled my car into the student parking lot . I grabbed my things and got. I started walking towards the school.

" O look, Isn't it Mr. Can't-keep-it-in-his-pants." Stiles. I walked over to him, but he sped up his pace

" Stiles. Please listen." I begged trying to keep his speed. He finally came to a halt and turned around.

" Whatever it is . It probably won't ever be worth it." He started tapping his foot.

" Well…umm…how do I put this. I kinda going through puberty again?"

He gave a look of disbelief. " Cut the shit Scott."

" No. I'm telling the truth. It like wolf puberty. I have raging hormones. Its like middle school all over again."

" You are really going to expect me to believe that ?"

" I know. I know. But I swear to god it's the truth. I mean my muscles are growing bigger, I feel stronger, and I just keep thinking about girls."

" And how did you learn about this wolf puberty?" he shook his head.

"Derek."

Stiles got closer to me with a stunned look on his face. " He's alive?"

" Very alive. I don't know how and I didn't ask why. I didn't even think about it. Please Stiles. Please can you forgive me." I looked right into his eyes

He pointed his finger at me a over pronounced every word, " You are an ass Scott. A douche bag. I want to kick you so hard in your balls right. I hate you so much, but as your best friend I do forgive you. Cause you need help, but you ever ever do that again. I swear to god. Plus-"

HONK HONK

" Can you too lovebirds get out of my way. Have your deep personal conversation on what color the drapes should be not in the parking lot!" A female voice screamed. It was that female voice. Stiles and I looked over to our left. There was that shiny red pick -up truck. She beeped her horn again and finally we moved.

" I have not seen that car around here before." Stiles looked oddly, then we continued walking towards the school.

" She's nobody." I walked up the steps.

" So, she's somebody. How do you know her?"

" I will tell you at lunch or something. Anyway what did you have to tell me?"

" You're alpha. I think he trying to send messages to you."

" What do you mean?"

" He burned a man alive."

I felt my eyes widen and then the bell rang. We went our separate ways. I walked over to French class. I figured I better starting paying more attention in this class, ever since I found those bullets. Mrs. Noir scurried her tiny body across the room trying to find papers. She was never ever organized. Eventually more of the class trickled in and settled into there spots.

The bell rang for the last time and she came rushing in. Mona. " Sorry. I didn't mean to be late" She had an innocent look in her eyes.

" O don't worry darling. You are the new girl . By the way what's you name again?"

" Je m'appelle Mona" She gave with a wide grin. The teacher smiled back.

" Every good Mona. O and very French outfit going on. Red skirt, gray top and black cardigan. Every French and in fashion. And Speaking of Fashion. Today will learn about French culture. Mona you can have that open seat next to Scott" She walked towards the row of chairs in the room. An odd smell filled the air. It smelled of..well..not quite sure. It was a mixture of things. I smelled of lust, and passion, and sex. If those things could even have a smell. It was odd. I looked around the room to see where the smell could be coming from.

Yet, what I did see was ever boy in the classroom staring at her. Drooling practically. It was weird no boy didn't that for any girl. Not Lydia (well except for Stiles) or Allison. She sat down in her seat and flatten out her skirt. All eyes were on her. It was so odd.

" Ooo yeah. My favorite person. Are you going to bitch towards me in this class? " I whispered under my breath.

" O Scott. Don't try and play my game." She looked at me

" Whys that?" As soon as those words left my mouth . She flicked her hair back and the smell from before was much more powerful. I felt those urges forming in my body, like I had last full moon. I bit my finger and started coughing trying to keep those urges down.

She giggled " Cause I can play it 10 times better"

Whatever she was doing she continued doing it for the whole class till the bell rang. We all got up and left , but I waited outside the door for. She was the last one to step out.

" Look you waited. Are you gonna walk me to my next class." She started walking down the hall.

" What the hell did you do back in there? " She started walking up the stairs, I had to go down the stair case.

"It's tricks of the trade. Trick of the trade. " We walked our separate ways.

I walked into history class and there she sat. Allison.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks for all the reviews and story subscriptions and favoriting. Makes me so happy knowing other are enjoying my work . Sorry I took so long . I got caught up with work and life .**

**R&R and Enjoy **

I sat behind her. She kept her eyes down to her paper.

" Allison?"

She turned her head around. No expression at all. " What do you want Scott?"

I couldn't think of any words to say. Well I had a whole speech before ,but all the words escaped me. I couldn't even think. I was hurt. " Umm. Do you have a pencil I can borrow" Idiot.

" Yeah. Here."

I sighed and took the pencil. I couldn't focus for the rest of the class. I just kept my focus on her dark hair brown hair. Damn it Scott. You're an idiot. Maybe everybody else is right.

Lunch came. Stiles and I looked for somewhere to sit.

" I promised this girl that we would sit with her. Don't worry she's wicked chill. She freaking plays Black Ops!" He scanned the cafeteria.

I looked at him oddly. " Promised who?"

" FOUND HER! " He walked quickly over to a table with only one girl . Sitting at it. " MONA!"

" Hey Stiles! " She smiled, but soon her face fell serious as she caught a glimpse of me " And Scott"

" You to know each other?"

" Sadly." She tilted her head taking a sip out of her juice box.

" How?" Stiles questioned.

" She's a werewolf." I said blankly. Her eyes became wide open. She Picked up her red apple and threw it at me face.

" What the hell Scott?" She hit me straight in the nose with that apple . I griped it in pain.

" It's alright. Scott has told me everything all ready."

She glared at me. I explained the story. About what happen to me and everything and how Stiles has been with me since day one and he was nothing to worry about. By the time I was done explaining the period was over and we went our separate way. The day passed just like every other one.

**11:00 at night**

I couldn't sleep. I was sleeping less and less, but I never felt tired the next day. I looked at the piece of paper Mona gave me, with Derek's apartment number and address. Maybe I will go there. See if anyone's home. Maybe to get more answers. I put on a sweatshirt and went down stairs. I grabbed my car keys and went to my car a started to drive to the Commons.

10 mins later.

You could hear music and laughter coming from bars and pubs. Teenagers giggling from the new comedy they saw at the movies. Drunks growing in the street. Eventually, I found the apartment. It sat on top of a deli. I went it side and up the long stair case. Till I found a row of apartments.

2A. Derek's apartment. I knocked on the door. No answer . I knocked again.

" HOLY BALLS. I'm COMING! " Shit. I forgot about her. She opened the door. She had a silk red nightgown that went above her knee with a matching red silk robe over it. She peered at me through her thick black rim glasses.

" What do you want, pretty boy?"

" Is Derek home?"

" No he's getting groceries ." She let me into the house.

" At 11'o-clock at night? " I question. She took a step down which went into the living room and she sat on the couch.

" Well he has to since you ratted him to the police. He has to go to the next town's Wal-Mart so no one sees him. " I sat on the other end of the couch. I sat there awkwardly trying to think of things to say while Mona just looked out the window and took a sip of tea.

" Ya know I am really sorry about that. I just was really confused. I mean you probably felt the same way when you first changed. Why are you up so late? "

" I guess, but consider yourself lucky. You found him so early. And Shouldn't I be asking you the same things. Plus once your done with your puberty, you will be able to survive with 2 hours of sleep."

She was right. She was always right. " So how old were you when you changed."

" 13 years old." She looked down at the grown has if she was remembering something. A pained look filled her eyes.

" Are you okay?"

She shook hear head. " Yhea I'm fine. So why did you come over anyway?" She look at me.

" I was just going to ask Derek a few questions, but actually since your here .Can you teach me that thing you did in French? "

She spat out her tea and started laughing. " I guess. I don't really know how to teach someone how to use their pheromones. "

" Pheromones?"

" Yes. We have them to. Its like are secret weapon. Every werewolf has there own you unique scent. It's how we are suppose to find our " mates" aka people who find you attractive and wanna do you . But I use it for fun on humans. It has a strong reaction to them and its fun to watch. "

" So. What does it mean. If you had a reaction like me?"

" Well. Since your going through changes your going to get a reaction to any pheromones you smell. Eventually it will calm down. "

" Okay okay. So, how do you do it?" She turned her body, putting her whole self on the couch.

" You kinda got to…take some of the sexual energy and release it from your body."

I closed my eyes. I did what she told. I released from my body. Well at least tried to. " Did I do it?" I asked

" No. I don't smell anything. Try again. Focus. Picture someone naked. Like a pretty girl at our school or ..a boy. If you play for the same team."

I opened one eye. " I am not gay."

She threw her hands in the air. " Just saying. No close your eyes and focus."

I remembered that time when me and Allison where in her bedroom .Taking off my shirt her bra being removed .

" Okay take it back. Take It back." I open my eyes. I did it? Mona squirmed around a little trying to keep straight. I smiled at her actions. I stopped releasing the scent.

" All right. Just try to take it back a bit. You don't want to be to over powering around humans. Hunter may get suspicious and its not natural at all to use it to get a human to like you. Goes against nature "

" All right I got it. I got it."

" Why did you want to know anyways"

I told her the whole situation with Alison. Her being a hunter , the episode at school with my alpha

" Did you not listen to me earlier? You can't use to get a human to like you." she said sternly.

" No, no I won't. I promise. I will only use it a little bit. So she will at least talk to me."

She shook her head. " You are such an idiot. Scott, she's hunter."

" Not yet. Maybe I can change things."

" It's in her blood. She will kill you, if you keep contact with her. You are risking Derek's life and my life , if you tell her. "

" Mona, I wish I could, but I think I love her?"

" Your thrown out the big L word there Scott. Can't you find a nice wolf girl to be with?"

" There is no one else in this town besides you, me, Derek, and my alpha. Since I'm not gay and we can't stand each other. I don't have anybody else. "

" Yeah. I guess you're right, but its still not natural." She sighed and looked at the bid clock on the wall.

" Its midnight. You better start heading home. We have school in the morning." She half smiled and led me towards the door.

"Mona? Why are you talking to me and like helping me out and stuff?"

She rolled her eyes. " Always looking for answers. Scott, I help you out because its what are culture does. No matter what, we look after each other and help when others are in need. " I kinda like that idea. I hated being a werewolf ,but that did sound appealing.

I walked out into the hall way . One more question burned my mind. I turned around and looked right into her eyes. " What was the little moving around you did when I did the pheromone thing?" I smiled.

" Just trying to get comfortable." She rolled her eyes, but her cheeks were red. She closed the door and I walked down the hall


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry for the heavy dialogue in this Chapter. I feel like it's one of my stronger skills in writing. Sorry this Chapter is so short . I have a been working on a other site called wattpad****.com****. I am writing another werewolf story (Shut up I am not obsessed…kinda) called **Starting From Zero Got Nothing To Lose**. It is an original concept and has nothing to do with teen wolf. I promise next chapter will have a lot of action and some of Mona's back story will be reveled **

**plus how would you fell if next chapter was told from Mona's pov?**

**Read and Review Enjoy and thanks for all the love guys.**

I looked in the bath room. The cool crisp autumn air hit my skin. People are going to start thinking that I'm taking steroids, if my muscles grow any bigger, but I guess this will be useful when I fight the alpha. I wonder if they would go away when I become human again. I shrugged my shoulder and started trying to comb my bed head hair into something more presentable. I had this feeling it was going to be a good day. I would use that trick Mona told me. See if Allison would talk to me. She more than likely would with that trick. I had a feeling it was going to be a good.

I put on jeans and a gray v-neck with a green plaid shirt over it. Put on the shoes and got in my car. Everything today seemed brighter. The sun it the trees perfectly, the grass was greener, the air crisper. I pulled into the school parking lot right next to Stile's jeep.

" Stiles!" I yelled with a smile on my face.

" Why are you so chipper?"

" Cause…" My smile was even bigger.

" I hate you."

" Fine. I will tell you. I learned a trick to get Allison back."

" Really. With all the things going on right now ,you still care about her."

" Shut up. She is the only one who still makes me feel human. Well, besides my mom."

" And I don't ?"

" No. You always study werewolves and tells me everything. You support this."

" All right do you want me to leave you in the dark.", He looked away

" Stiles. Please."

" I hate you, continue you're story."

" Well I went to Mona's last night…"

" I thought you didn't like her?"

" Well. I originally went there to talk to Derek, but he wasn't home. She was. So I decided maybe it was a good time to apologize to her.

" Okay. Continue. "

" So she invited me in . We sat on the couch and I gave her my apology."

" Well aren't you a sweetheart."

" Are you ever going to let me finish?"

" Sorry."

"Anyway. I asked her how old she was when she got bitten. She said 13, but it was odd she seemed so distant when she told me."

" Well , you probably reminded her of awful experience Scott."

I rolled my eyes. I continued my story explaining French class and this scent trick.

" Okay. Honestly. I am really sick and tired of you being able to do cool things."

I laughed and walked into school. I went to my locker and grabbed my thing. I turned around to see Allison walking by, all by herself. Perfect.

" Allison! Allison! ' I yelled. She turned around quickly and looked at me. I did that scent thing. A smile popped on her face and she quickly skipped towards me.

I guess , it's working. " Hey Allison"

" Hi Scott."

I smiled. I was so happy. This was perfect. Words were being exchanged between us. SUCCESS!. " So, umm, I really want to talk to you one on one sometime. So you think we could go grab some dinner this weekend?" I gave an award winning smile.

" I can't this weekend." My heart sank. She continued " I am spending it with my aunt, but next Saturday I can?"

" That's fine with me" I winked. We said are good byes. Once I broke my stare from Allison, I looked up to see Mona looking at me. She was wearing a red v-neck with gray skinny jeans ,black converse, with a white headband pushing back her straight hair. I walked over to her. " Your stalking me now?" I asked , rising an eyebrow

" More like watching. I was making sure you didn't get to crazy." She cocked her head to the right.

" I am not a baby you know. I'm 16."

" So, you are still a baby in the werewolf world. Though I have to admit." She squeezed my arm. " You are growing quite quickly."

" So you are impressed by my guns." I smirked.

" You boys always sound like such dumb asses when you say that." She smiled. We were actually moving forward in our relationship. Like she didn't totally hate me anymore. At least I think. " I did have something to ask you though."

" What would that be?"

" I figure you should be exposed to other werewolves because Derek is never going to show you. I got invited to a party that's happening a couple miles out from here and some abandon building. "

"Werewolves will be there?"

" Of every size, shape and flavor. You need to know that you aren't alone. Trust me I know that feeling all to well. So will you go?"

" So this is a date?"

" This is me trying to be…nice" She set her head straight.

" Ugh , Fine. If I have too" I slumped my shoulders over

" You are such a little bitch." She smiled a warm smile. It was a nice change from her usual scowl

The warning bell rang and we started walking to French exchanging glances towards each other. I was almost like a game.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

**Chapter 6 part 1.**

**Hey guys. Thank you for the much appreciated love. I am really glad some people out there enjoy my work. Sorry I had to break this up. It just begging to be too long. So figured to break it up for you guys**

**The beginning part of this Chapter was inspired by the song, Drumming Song by Florence +The Machine. Please check out the song ****J**

**I hope you like the begging since it took me forever to get right, it was the first time I ever wrote something like that,**

**Read and Review **

**Mona's pov-**

Skin to Skin

Touch to touch

His breath on my neck.

His hands on my waist.

My heart pounding like a drum.

My body against the wall.

My nails ripping into the wall.

Pheromones filled the room, making my body tense

He placed my lips against my neck.

I quivered with his touch

I breathed in in air, making a sharp tone

He growled with my actions.

He crashed his lips against mine

We moved are mouths in a rhythmic motion, almost competing with each other.

His hand slid up my thigh and down in my jeans

He broke away from my lips and stared at me with hungry eyes.

" I love you , Mona"

" I love you too, Scott"

I gasped. I shot up from my bed, and flickered my eyes opened to see I was in my room. My hair was sticking to my sweaty face. I looked over at the clock. It was 10 am , Saturday morning.

"What the hell." This was the third time I had a dream like this. This past week I have been avoiding him in school. I didn't understand what he meant to me. Why was I having dreams like this about him. That night when he did the pheromone thing freaked me out. I already went through puberty, so I shouldn't be responding like I did. I didn't really find him attractive. Or did I ? Could he be my…No. No he can't. It's impossible. I sighed and got up from my bed and look in the mirror. I stood there in my bra and underwear. Derek kept this house ridiculously hot at all time.

The more I stared at the mirror, the scars on my torso came through . The multiple times he scratched and tore into my skin. Over and over again has he whispered into my ear. My eyes filled with tears as I remembered that awful night 4 years ago. I was only 13 then and he left my cold, bleeding-.

No need to think about Mona. Not now at least. I peeked my head to make sure Derek wasn't up yet and tiptoed over to the closet in my room. I searched throw all my clothes to find the box. My cravings kept filling my head has I ached to find the box. Then, there it lid. A wooden box with golden lining. I slowly opened the box carefully. There they were they seemed to glimmer. The tiny vials holding the precious red liquid.

" I feel like AB+ today." I whispered to my self. I pulled the small vile from the box and untwisted the cap. The liquid poured into my mouth. Giving me a high feeling. Pushing all the negative thoughts out of my head. I sat there in a high state enjoying the taste off the blood.

I heard groaning coming from Derek's room. I slipped the box away in my closet and grabbed a towel and rushed to the bathroom. Turned the water on cold and got in. I watched has the blood turned into a light pink has it rushed down my body. Derek would kill me if he found out. He would be hurt by my actions. I felt a rush has the cold water drifts over my body. I heard the door creek open.

" Hello?" I called in a high voice.

" What do you want for breakfast Mona?"

"Two eggs, over easy with toast."

" Do you ever try eating something different?"

" Just humor me while I am still here."

He closed the door and I finished my shower. I ran back to my room great speed and changed into white v neck, black skinnies. I quickly did my hair. Leaving It wavy, but clipped half of it back with a red bow. Swept on some makeup and head to the kitchen. The one thing I really liked about being a werewolf was the speed. What normally took girls 2 hours to get ready, only took me 5.

I sat at the island in our kitchen. " Is it done yet?"

" You can wait."

My stomach growled quite loudly. " Tell that to my stomach."

He slid 2 eggs on a plate with toast. " Thank you" I took the plate and began gorging myself with the food.

" Slow down now. don't want to choke." He placed his hand on my shoulder. I felt my body go into attack mode I let a loud evil growl. He backed up

" Mona calm down." His words soothed my body. I felt my body relax.

" Derek I am so sorry. I didn't mean too. I swear"

" It's alright. Its was my fault that I forgot that I can't touch you."

I sat back down in my chair and placed my hands in my face. " Why did he turn me into such a monster."

" You aren't the monster he is. You know that."

" But I turn into such an animal when other male werewolves touch me. Its not fair Derek. I don't like him. He is a sick evil individual. Why me?"

" I wish I could tell you Mona, but I have no answer. You're his and until we change that. IT is just going to have to be like this."

" I hate running away though. Every time I runaway. I feel he gets stronger. "

" I would kill him in a heart beat if I could., but I don't have the strength to take him on. I would."

I feel the tears filling my eyes. All those awful nights. Were he would tear into my skin and force himself inside of me. Saying I love you over and over again. While I just cry.

" Just eat now Mona. So what does this crazy teenager have planned for her Saturday night?"

" I am just probably go out." He raised an eyebrow at me. I usually just stay home and read a book.

" Out where?"

" Places. Don't worry I will be fine. "

" Are you going to be with any friends?" I hated when he went into this father mode.

" Well I wouldn't call him a friend"

" A boy? You are going out with a boy?"

" Scott."

" Do you feel like that is the best idea? Plus I thought you hated him."

" I don't hate. I just really don't like him that much." Which was a lie according to that dream I had. " Yes I will be fine."

" But that episode , you just had there."

" You caught me with my guard down. When I focus hard enough I can keep it calm. "

" I really don't like this idea."

" You hardly like anything I do."

" I just want you to be safe. You are the closest thing to family I have ." He sighed. I hated seeing the broken look in Derek's eyes. It made me sad knowing his life story. The fire , the deaths.

" You can trust me Derek. I wont get in trouble. I promise."

" Fine. "

I fished my food and decided to go for a walk. I went outside to be greeted by a cool breeze and a walk sun. That tingled against my skin. I enjoyed this little town. Filled with dancing children , music in the streets, people talking about the latest gossip. It was perfect, but sadly I would have to leave soon. I didn't want to bring danger to this quite little town. Any night now, he would howl. My body would run to him. While my mine begged to stop. He would tear into my body and have his way with me. Then leave me bleeding on the ground.

* That evening*

I changed into a red dress with a wait a black biker jacket over it. I slipped on white shoes. I went a little heavy on the eyeliner and black eye shadow. I released the bow form the back of my hair , flipped my hair over and hair sprayed it. My hair looked crazy and my eyes were dark. The acceptable look among other werewolves.

My phone started vibrating on the counter. I looked at the bright screen . Unknown number.

" Hello?"

" Hey Mona. It's me Scott."

His voice made me cringe a bit. It was the same voice that whispered, I love you , to me. It was only a dream. " O hey Scott."

" We are still on for tonight right?"

" Awh Yhea. I am getting ready right now."

"Okay cool. Do you know what I should wear?"

" Dark colors would probably be best. "

" Sounds good."

" So I will pick you up like around 9."

" Why can't I drive us?"

" Because of you're car and I know where the place is."

" What's wrong with my car?" he yelled in a wimpy tone.

" It's a beater."

" Nag, Nag, Nag."

" O shut up. Alright so will see you in half an hour. "

" Alright Bye."

I hung up the phone. I felt odd inside. Like I was excited to see him. I went into the bathroom. Making sure everything was in place. I did quick touch ups and headed towards the door making sure Derek didn't see what I had on. He never really approved of me going out, let alone dressing like this. He believed in the natural look.

" Bye Derek!" I quickly yelled and shut the door. I hopped down the steps and out to my car.

The closer I got to his house. My heart started beating faster and faster. Stop Mona. Just stop. You don't like him. He doesn't like you that way either.


	7. Chapter 6 part 2

**Chapter 6 part 2**

**Shits goin down in this chapter haha..nuff said. O and some swearing in this chapter and violence. **

**Read and Review guys. They keep me motivated to write more**

**Ps. OMFG . SEASON FINALE AAAMMMMAAZING. I just wish they would tell me what's the deal with the black guy.**

I pulled into the driveway. He was already outside. My palms felt sweaty . I unlocked the doors and He got in. " Wow you're looking pretty…hot? If you don't mid me saying."

I quickly tried to regain my confidence, which I seemed to lose when I looked into his eyes. If this was love, which I hop it's not, then I don' think I like love. " O I know. I don't mind. Maybe Allison would. Are you sure your okay coming here." I winked. He was dressed in all dark colors which really suited him well.

" So I said your hot, doesn't mean I love you. I think Meghan Fox is hot, doesn't mean I love her. " Those words crushed me. It made my heart sank into my stomach. I don't know why I cared. " Plus, I am doing this for Allison. I get this pent up lust out now, I figure it won't happen in the future."

" So you do have a brain." I smiled.

" So what usually goes on at these things?"

" Loud music, dancing, some drinking. Were werewolves. We still party like everybody else. We just do it….on a larger scale."

" I can't exactly dance."

" Well its mostly jumping around and being all up on one another. Plus dancing shouldn't really be your number one priority. Just find a girl and ya know get a little frisky. "

" Did you really just say frisky?"

" Shut up. How's Stiles, by the way."

" Why you like Stiles." He said in a childish tone. Actually Scott. I like you a lot. Well maybe more than a lot. Maybe love. I don't know. O and p.s. I had a sex dream about you. The problem is Scott, I can't tell you that. You love Allison

" No. I am just trying to make conversation."

" He's fine. He has been glued to the Wikipeida reading everything about werewolves and has been having Netflix movie marathons on all movies about werewolves."

" Those movies, well get him no where. Especially the twilight ones. Like honestly. O look at me my names is Jacob Black and check out my sweet abs and perfect skin and my tribal tattoo. Also I like to walk around with no shirt on cause I'm a sad puppy cause no girl will like me wahhh" I ranted. Scott busted out in laughter.

" You are so weird." He chocked out.

" No, I'm just truthful." I pulled on to a dirt road and drove up to a large rundown barn house. "Were here." I got out of the car and greeted by the fresh air. Scott and I started walking towards the building. " Excited?" I looked at him. He had a serious look in his eye. The pheromones must have hit him already.

" Yes I am." I walked towards the entrance and knocked on the door. A metal slipped opened up , two serious eyes looked back at me.

" Proof?" he said sternly. I tilted my head back to reveal my yellow glowing eyes and let out a serious howl.

" Alright." he responded back. He open the door. We were greeted by an infectious pop/rock beat. I looked over at Scott, then back to the large group of people.

" Let's party." I cracked my neck and threw off my jacket. I ran towards the crowed, not even pay attention to Scott. I didn't want to focus on anything. Not Scott, love, Derek, my alpha, or even my addiction. The only thing I tried to focus on is keeping guard up so I didn't freak out like I did this morning. I moved my hips in time with the beat. The loud music feeling my ears. I scanned over the group of people to try and find Scott.

He was being pulled away by a petite blond in a tight blue dress. They started going at each other. Making out hard against the wall. Was it awful to feel jealous? Yes , yes it was. I also need to stop answering my own questions…in my head.

I took my eyes off of then and continued my dancing. I love the rush it gave me. Then the smell hit my nostrils. The smell. Human blood smell. The cravings began to urge through my body again. I had to go. I had to leave now. I pushed threw the crowed. Pushing against the sweaty bodies.

I got out. I scanned the room trying to find Scott. The smell of blood was making it hard to focus.

I pushed through the last body. I ran towards Scott and the blonde. " Scott we got to go." Blonde stared at me fiercely. Scott holding a cup of liquid to his face. The cup was filled with blood. No. Scott couldn't end up like me. I took the cup and threw the precious red liquid to the ground.

" What the fuck is your problem you stupid bitch."

Scott looked at me angrily. " Go to the car now Scott." I said sternly.

" Mona? What the hell?"

" Sorry baby. Looks like your boyfriend wanted an upgrade from your sorry ass."

" You're a fucking junkie. Yeah I am super jealous." I looked at Scott a pointed towards the door. I gave him a glare, he slowly backed away.

" You dumb bitch. You picked the wrong girl to mess with. " The blonde yelled. " That took me 2 weeks to get that shit." She swung her fist in my face. She had it now. The adrenaline rushed through my body. My fist clenched , I whaled her right in the jaw.

I n a blink of an eye. Punched were being thrown. People joining in. People flying through the air. Jumping off walls. Vicious growls came with vicious scratches. I fought my way out and ran out of the building. Scott was in driver's seat with the car on. I got in.

My breathing was heavy. " Drive." I said in a horse voice.

" Your bleeding?" I put my hand to my cheek and felt the warm goo.

" It will heal just drive."

Scott started up the car and got on to the road. " O and also-" he said awfully calm. " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT BACK THERE!"

" That blonde. Was about. To give you human blood." I said trying to catch my breath.

" Okay.." He said with a hallow tone. As if it weren't true

" You were about to drink. So I had to stop you."

" She said it would be fine. It would help me relax. It was no big deal. Every werewolf does it. Its like smoking weed. You had to cause some big fight, while I have to be your bitch and sit in the car." he sorta yelled at me, What the hell did I do , I practically saved his life

" Scott. Human blood is the werewolf's heroin. You get an amazing high the first time then after that you want more to get the same feeling, but it never happens again. Next thing you know your addicted. A junkie. Sorry, I didn't know that's what you wanted. " I snapped back. He should be lucky. I wish someone told me that a long time ago. Then I wouldn't be a junkie. I wouldn't be some scum, who can only live by drinking the red poison every morning, He looked at me sensing something, but he no longer questioned. The car ride was silent. I looked at the sky watching each star pass by. I wanted to talk to Scott. I wish I could just tell him these feelings. I wish I could tell him about my past , about my issues. I wanted to . I really did, but that would go against the rules I mad. First rule don't let others know you that well, besides Derek. . Second rule always be on the move. Third rule. Never ever fall in love. You fall in love , you put them in danger. Risking others lives isn't love. So far though ,I broke one out of there.

Scott pulled into his drive way. " Do you think , you will be okay enough to drive home."

" Yeah. I will be fine. " I kept looking out the window.

" Mona, look at me. Please." I turned my head and look at those dark eyes. My heart melted. Just stop Mona.

" What?"

" I 'm sorry. I just shouldn't have yelled. Its just. Stuff. A lot of stuff is going on and I just don't know how I feel anymore." He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. He crashed his lips against mine.

No.

I growled. My body kicked in to defense, like it did earlier this morning. I let out a loud growl and bit his lip. I didn't mean to . Scot flinched back his lip my bleeding.

" Oww. What the hell." he winced in pain

It wasn't my fault. " I am so sorry Scott. I -I just go. Now get out get out ! " I screamed and he quickly left the car. Hot tears ran down my face as he ran towards the door. I was danger. I was a monster. And it wasn't my fault. It was all Alex's fault he made me this beast.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**I am so sorry it took me forever to update. I have had varsity tennis practice and the I start school very soon. So please don't be mad at me.**

**Semi- Graphic detail in this chapter. **

**Scott's pov**

A whole week. & days since I have seen her face. She wasn't at school at all this week. I don't know what happen that Friday night. I felt this sudden urge just to kiss her. Like I wanted her bad. Then when she went that whole monster thing on me. She practically killed me, but something told me it wasn't her fault. It was something else. I wanted to see her face at least one more time

" Scott? Hello? Are you there?" I must have zoned out while Alison was talking to me on the phone.

" Yeah bowling sounds really fun. So see you at RJ's bowling around 7?"

" Yes, sounds amazing Scott. See you then." She said with a song -like tone to her voice. She was nearly perfect. Only thing that hinder her was the fact that her family hunts werewolves. There was like one hundred things wrong with Mona. She was bitchy, crazy, rude, a know it all, and not even as pretty as Allison, etc.. Yet, I wanted to see her, and not Allison. I wanted to go bowling with Mona and not Allison.

" Alright. Bye Allison. " I hung up the phone. I rubbed my eyes and stared at my ceiling.

" You really effed up Scott."

I didn't know what to do . I just wanted to see Mona. To see if she was alright. That's all , nothing more. I grabbed my car keys and headed downstairs. Mom was nearly half dead on the couch from working a double shift. I quietly crept out of the door and to my car.

I drove past my neighborhood of kids playing outside to the commons . It was more relaxed during the afternoon. Kids selling bracelets to stranger, others filling the streets with music and dance. I parked my car in front of the old deli and made my way up to the apartments and knocked on 2.

The door opened. Instead of being greeted by Mona, there stood Derek. Looking at me with his stone face.

" Can I see Mona?" I asked.

" I haven't seen her all . Come inside." He moved away form the door.

" So you have no idea where she went?"

" When she came home the night when you guys were out. She She was so -" he spoke with a self hatred tone. He was upset, a side I never saw. " Shaken up Scott. She was on the verge of tears. She could barely speak. Then, Then , I threw the Box. And It spilled everywhere." Tears filled his eyes.

" What spilled?"

" She was a junkie Scott. A junkie. She was hooked on human blood. You know how hard I tried to make sure she was perfect. To make sure she stayed on the right track." He was crying at this point. I was scared. He seemed to be an emotional wreck.

"Derek. Calm down. I will try and look for her tonight. Please just relax. I will go right now. "

" Scott. You have to be careful. This close to a full moon. Her alpha will be out. So you-you can't go out alone." He was shaking at this point. Alpha?

" Derek you need to stay here." He look like if any thing got in his way. He would lash out and kill them. "I will be fine. Just stay here." I quickly ran towards the door and grabbed the house keys. I closed the door and locked it. I heard Derek slammed against the door. I looked at my watch it was almost 7.

I had so many questions :

1. Mona was an addict to human blood. That's probably why she freaked out at me when we were at that party. But why did she drink at? She seems like she would have the will power to stop.

2. She had an alpha. Who was he?

3. Why do I …I don't know what I felt towards her. Something felt like it was pulling me to her. I didn't like her. I loved her.

I stopped my car quickly in the parking lot of RJ's. My body jolted forward. I didn't love her. I loved Allison. I loved Allison, not Mona. I was just Mona's "friend". Right? I didn't love Mona.

I stepped inside RJ's . My plan, bowl for a bit and leave to find Mona because I am Mona's friend. And friends care for other friends.

" Hey there Scott." Allison smiled an award winning smile. Yet I felt something off inside off me. Like something was off.

We bowled for an hour or so. Exchanging glances, grabbing each other, make stupid comments. We were having a blast. Yet, this odd feeling grew stronger and stronger.

It was are last game and we were tied. I was about to throw the ball. Then, my whole body just stopped. Mona. I felt that she was hurt and I had to go help her. I couldn't move or do anything else. I just had to go. I had to find her. Wherever she was.

I dropped my bowling ball and just started walking. Which soon turned into faster pace walk as I pushed through the crowed and Allison calling my name. I just couldn't focus on anything else. I needed to find her right now. I felt this pain inside of me. I got in my car . Alison was banging on my car window . Screaming some type of words. I wasn't paying attention. I let my body guide me through the darkness , my mind screamed to turn around and go back to Alison. But I was done listening to my head. I just let my body take me to her. I don't know how , I just knew where she was. I drove and drove till I pulled into my drive way.

She was here? I could feel her here. I felt pain in my stomach. I quickly ran into the house. It was silent down stairs. Well except for my mothers snoring. I heard soft sobs coming from upstairs. I tip toed up stairs . I cam to my bedroom door. I was hesitant to open. I just left Alison to see her. I acted so irrationally, but I had to see her.

I open the door and a cold breeze hit my face. My window was open and my curtains flying everywhere. There she sat on my be. Her face covered by her hair. Which was caked with dirt and leaves. Her shirt was torn . He torso covered in scars and blood. Her jeans also torn and dirty. Her arms covered in deep wounds and blood.

" Hey Scott. " She said in a calm and collective voice. It was eerie.

" Mona! What the hell happen to you?"

" How was your date Scott? I see you still have your bowling shoes on " She laughed a very fake laugh.

" Mona where were you? Are you okay? Answer me!" I yelled at her.

" I'm just gonna go Scott. I'm sorry." She got up with her face still down and walk towards the door. I placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her.

She let out a sharp cry of pain. I moved my hand and placed it on her chin and lifted her face up. Her eyes watery, face bloody , her lips cracked and cut. Her eyes held so much pain. Yet, I could feel myself falling in love for her a thousand times over and over. " What happen to you Mona?"

She moved her eyes towards the floor and shook her head. " Scott just please let me go. "

" Mona. I don't want to. Mona…I…think.. I love you" I let out a heavy breath.

" Scott. I do to. I think were mates , but that's just impossible." tears ran down her face.

" Mates?" I questioned.

" It happen sometimes in the werewolf community. Like wolves have them. But I can't love you Scott." She seemed to have a hard time saying love.

" Mona. Just why? Why are you all cut up, why do you drink blood, why can't you love me."

She removed her head from my hand and sat on my bed and patted the empty spot next to her. I took the spot and looked at her, she let out sigh and cleared her throat.

" I was 13. 13 years old. Living in New York city. I was a street kid, the city was my playground. I knew it like the back of my palm. It was Saturday night and my mother and I were baking a cake for my dad. He was coming home from the war Sunday morning and we were going to have a huge surprise party for him. Then my mother notice that we didn't have any eggs. So I volunteered to go. I mean the corner store was right down the street. So no big deal. I tied my white shoes and headed out the door. I bobbed my head to the sound of the city streets. I was so innocent Scott. To me the knight slayed the big monster and saved the princess, is how I viewed the world. The good always won. No matter what. Sure I was 13, but I had the hear of a 6 year old. I was almost to the corner store, till I felt a strong arm pull me into a dark ally. There was a group of them. All tall and dark. Yet one them, his eyes pierced through the darkness.

" What's your name beautiful?" He said with such a sleazy tone.

" Mona." I said silently

" Mona. Such a pretty name for my mate. I'm Alex. Tell me Mona. How old are you? "

" Listen mister. I only have 11 dollars. SO here take it." I said with such a baby voice. I mange to get my arm free and run back towards the city streets. Till I felt 2 strong arms rap around my body and throw me against the brick wall.

" Tell me Mona. How old are you? "

"13." I spat in in his face. I my feet were dangling in the air. His arms held me up.

" O no need to be rude now. No way to treat an alpha. Considering I'm also your mate. So just hush." He let out a growl and his mouth grew huge, his teeth glimmering in the moonlight. One of his men took off my shirt and then, he bit me Scott. Right on the shoulder. I screamed has the blood rushed into his mouth. His friends laughing, once Alex let go. He through my back down to the ground and I screamed in my pain, but my screams were muffled by laughter of the others. I was so scared Scott. He didn't stop there. He proceed to rape me. Saying I love you over and over again. " She was crying. I never seen anyone so broke before. It was even weirder to see it from Mona. I became in raged. How could some one do that to a someone so young. I seemed like a prick for being so upset when someone bit me.

She continued. " Eventually he stopped and I quickly bu my clothes on and left. I got the eggs and went home silently. Mother asked why I took so long and I just came up with a simple lie. Every night he would howl. My body just went to him. He would rape me again and again. Just forcing him self inside of me. I couldn't take it anymore. I finally broke the day I saw him outside my house with a smug grin. I couldn't put my family in danger and if anything happen to them. I wouldn't be able to live with my self. So I ran far far away. Eventually Derek found me and told me who I was. A monster. He taught me everything I know , he was the only other person in the world to know my story. Eventually Alex found me and well you know raped me. So I just kept moving all over America. Never staying in one spot to long, never letting anyone get the close to me. I started drinking human blood to ease the pain. Yet, he finds me every time. This time he found me again because he heard of the incident at the dance. SO Scott. I can't stay here any longer. I can't be with you. I'm just to …. heavy. " her eyes grew week. I wanted to help her and fix everything right now, but that would have to wait .

" Well no matter what your staying here for the night. Will take you to Derek's tomorrow , but you are not leaving my sight." I didn't really leave her much choice. I gave her some of my old clothes to change into. I left the room to give her some privacy. I placed my head against the wall. Life would be so much easier , if I never meant Mona. Yet I was willing to fight for her and to be with her. She became my only goal in life. I rather die a 100 times, then to have her be abused ever again.

" Alright. You can come in." She stood in a oversized t-shirt and plaid bottoms.

" Okay. You can have the bed, I will just sleep on the floor."

" No. I want you next to me. " she said. I guess no matter what She will always be demanding. I gave a weak smile. We both laid in my bed. I try to keep a distance. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. I never been around someone who has been, well raped. I didn't know how to react.

I felt her small hand grab fine and she place it on her side. I never ever wanted to let go of her. Never.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-**

**Sorry it took so long to update a major flood came through my town and some of my friends lost their homes and had to stay with me. Yes, I do live in New York, btw. **

It was funny. Everything that I ever knew changed in a matter of months. I was a human. Now, I am an animal. I was in love with a girl named Allison. Now, I am just friends with Allison. I feel deeply in love with my mate (as the werewolves would say) She was so imperfect in made her perfect. I helped her through her blood problem, we laughed and we cried. Her name was Mona. Now, I knew a girl named Mona.

She has been gone for 3 whole months. I had no idea were she went. Derek and I searched for her for days. Yet, there was no trace of her. Ever since she left, I felt a weird pain deep inside. I told Derek about it , he told me to brush it off. For it was nothing. The whole town seemed to longer care where she went to. Everybody moved on. I never let go.

Thought of her filled my head all day. I wondered if Alex had anything to do with this. Of course, he did. Who am I kidding, of course he did. Yet I couldn't do a thing. I could feel this Alex guy laughing at me right now. I punched my pillow in frustration. I grabbed my cars keys and headed out the door and got into my car

This started becoming my daily routine. Wake up. Shower. Get dressed. Think . Go to school. Think during school. Drive around for around for and hour in hopes that I will see her. Come home . Sleep. Today was a Saturday so I had extra search time. I drove around for a bit. I rolled through the Commons. Derek and I don't speak much any more. We argued about searching for Mona . He said it was none of our business. If only he knew that we were meant for each other.

I felt a pain in my knee. As if I scraped it. I heard a loud yelp from my right side. I saw girl laying on the side walk with a box and its contents spilled over the side walk. I quickly got out of my car and ran towards the girl.

" Hey are you alright? " I grabbed her hands and helped her up. She adjusted her short blonde hair and flattened out her red trench coat. She looked about my age. Her blue eyes widened at me.

" Sc-Sorry. I am fine thank you for your help." she spoke quickly . She picked up her things.

" Are you alright Josephine?" A man a tad bit older than me came outside. He had long blonde hair and strong features. He adjusted his black rim glasses. " Thank you for helping her . She is a tad bit clumsy." He smiled. " Pick all of this up Josephine and put in the car." He spoke with a demanding tone. She quietly went towards the box and got back on the ground picking everything up , while the guy went to the car. I went over to Josephine and helped her.

" You know a pretty girl like you , shouldn't be on the sidewalk picking this up. " I got down on my knees and helped her. I caught her giving me glances. Something seemed frimilar about her blue eyes. They were too blue to be real.

" Hurry up Josephine!" The man yelled from the car. She shot a glance at the car and back at me. She took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote something down at light speed. She threw it in my hands and ran towards the car and got in. The car sped away.

I open up the crinkle note :

**_Meet me at the big rock at 1 am tonight._**

**_- Mona_**

" Mona?" I whispered.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- * warning some intense language and extreme use of sentence enhancers if ya know what I mean.**

Sorry this chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be a lot more intense and action packed.

12:58

12:59

1:00

I looked up from the forest ground and peered through the deep dark woods. A crunch of leaves came from behind. I got up and turned around. She stood there still in a red trench coat. Her ashy short blonde hair flew in the wind. She looked so, broken. Like she did that night she broke down.

" Mona." I stepped closer to her. She backed away.

" I don't want to get to close Scott. I don't need your scent on me."

" O I am sorry. How are you?"

" Well besides that fact that I was force to change my look, become Alex's slave, being beaten and rap-" She stopped and stared at the moon.

" Mona. I miss you. I need you Mona. I can't bare the thought of you being with him. "

" This was a bad idea Scott. Where do you think we be if we were normal?" I knew not to answer that. I ran through every scenario in my head. Bad ones and good ones. " I want to say good bye Scott."

" Bye?" I spoke in a sad childish tone.

" I am leaving Scott. Alex and I are leaving tomorrow."

" You'll just run away , I will come and find you."

" No Scott, not this time. I am done running I am going to stay with and make the most of the path chosen for me."

" So your just going to deal with a life of pain. Your just going to leave me."

" Do you think this is easy for me Scott. I feel so much love for you. Everything you do I love. I yearn to hold you close and kiss you a thousand times, but I always have that constant reminder that I can never ever do that with out hurting you ."

" Mona please."

" I will love you more a thousand years Scott. And a thousand more after that. The greatest love , is sacrifice. "

She spun around. Her black heels broke the leaves behind her. I felt my heart sink into my stomach. Eventually she disappeared into the long black trees.

" A beauty isn't she?" I turned around. There he stood. The blonde hair man.

" Alex?"

" In the flesh. I heard you believe that my Mona, is your mate."

" I do and she feels the same. You're a sick freak. Raping a poor girl. Why don't you be real fucking man." I could barely get out my words. I pushed him with all the strength I could muster. Yet he didn't move. He gave a smirk, and in a mater of seconds I was pinned against the tree, my feet dangling , his arm pressing on my chest. " And what are you going to do about. Your just some little high school bitch, trying to go against me. An alpha? Please. Your sad and pathetic."

" I will fight you. For her."

" A challenge? Fine. I will except it. Till the death?"

" Till the death." I felt my ribs begging to crack.

" Brother , bring her out here. " , a almost exact replica of Alex walked out of the trees. He was a smaller brunet version of Alex. In his hand, my Mona. She was clutching on to her chest. She was wheezing , gasping for air, the same as I. " I will let you have my little toy for one more night. I hope you to enjoy your last night together." He let go of me. I fell to the ground. " Enjoy it. " He threw his hand up in the air and him and his brother walked off. Mona watched them tentatively. Waiting them to leave our sights. She walked towards me ,bent down, and placed her hand on my cheek.

" Your so silly Scott. An idiot." She said wheezing .

" Did they hurt you Mona."

" Any pain I feel , is the pain you feel. " , that explains a lot. I guess that was another part of being mates with someone. She helped me up and brushed me off. " What are we going to do Scott. What are we going to do.


End file.
